Best Friends Brother
by fyreangel5
Summary: Inspired by Victoria Justice's song "Best Friends Brother", I've decided to write about what it would be like to meet Cat's brother for the first time.


Title: Best Friends Brother

Ratings: T

Reasons for rating: Basic language

Summary: Inspired by Victoria Justice's song "Best Friends Brother", I've decided to write about what it would be like to meet Cat's brother for the first time.

Word Count: 1,699

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dan Schneider owns everything.

Author's Note: My very first Victorious story! I've been reading a lot of fanfiction recently, and it's made me want to start writing again. Hopefully this means I can start updating my other stories.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

"Cat, how come I've never been to your house before?" Victoria Vega asked her friend Cat Valentine one day as they were eating lunch. Along with their other friends, Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro and Rex, as well as Tori's "frenemy", Jade West.

"Whatie?" Cat called out distractedly as she was eating a french fry.

"I've known you for a while now, and I've never been to your house before. Somehow we always end up at my place, and I wanna know why," Tori elaborated.

"Uh-oh," was Andre's response as the others snickered.

"Yeah Cat, why has Tori never been to your house? I'm sure she would _love_ to meet your family," Jade taunted.

_It's never a good thing when Jade agrees with me! There must be a reason why I've never been to her house or met her family. I mean, I know her brothers a little…off… but then again, so's Cat. How bad could it be? _Tori thinks as she watches Cat for a reaction.

Meanwhile Cat started playing with a strand of her hair, as she looks distraught. "Umm…cuz…"

"Cat?" Tori asks, because now she's really curious. _Is there some big family secret I don't know about?_

"I don't know!" Cat cries out as she covers her ears and closes her eyes.

Jade snickers. "It's settled. Today after school we'll all hang out at Cat's house."

"La, la, la, la, la!" Cat cries out as she shakes her head back and forth.

Tori is about to relent and back down, but the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch period. _I guess it's settled then. After school I'll get to go to Cat's house for the first time. I wonder why she's so freaked out…_

* * *

**XoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

Once school ended, Tori and her five friends hopped into Andre's grandmothers car, while he drove everyone to Cat's house. Poor Cat kept staring out of the window, distracted while the others sang along to the radio or tried talking over each other.

As Andre parked by the curb, Tori took in her surroundings while everyone else piled out of the car. _So far so good. Looks like a normal, typical neighborhood._

Andre had parked the car at the end of a dead end street. Both sides of the street had identical Victorian houses, with a two car garage next to the house.

Not sure which house was Cat's, Tori got out of the car and saw everyone walk down the driveway towards an open door garage where music was pouring out of. As Tori followed behind her friends, she could make out three guys playing instruments, as one of them sang.

_Cat's brother must be in a band, _Tori thought in surprise. Whenever she pictured Cat's brother, he was psycho looking, and always had a strait jacket on. As they neared the garage, Tori fought the urge to cover her ears, before they started bleeding. The guy wasn't singing, he was screaming, and the guitar sounded like a banshee screeching. _Okay so Cat's brother must be in a punk rock band… How can they stand the noise?_

They stopped just outside of the garage, and waited for the song to end. Meanwhile Tori studied the guys as a way to distract herself from the noise and to figure out which one was Cat's brother.

_Ahh, okay that must be Cat's brother, _Tori thought as she spotted the bass player. He had long black hair with streaks of dark blue in it. As he shook his head up and down, his hair covered his face, so she couldn't be sure. The guy was dressed in all black, and was rocking the emo sleeves.

Now that Tori figured out whom Cat's brother was, she took the time to check out the other two guys. _Whoa! _Was Tori's first reaction to seeing the drummer. _What a total babe! What's he doing in a rock band?_ There was no way this guy was punk. He was more like a surfer. He had an athletic build, short chocolate brown hair, with bangs in his eyes, and the cutest dimples.

Tori admired the guys muscles until the song finally ended. As Tori waited for the ringing in her ears to stop, the guys put down their instruments and walked over to Tori and her friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" The drummer asked, in his deep voice, sending chills down Tori's spine.

"Tori wanted to see the house," Cat said as she walked over to the drummer and hugged him.

Drummer boy looked over at Tori and smiled, causing his dimples to pop out. "So you must be the infamous Tori my sister can't stop talking about," he said as he wrapped an arm around Cat's shoulders.

Tori's face went slack in shock, as every single person started laughing at her reaction. _What!_

When Cat's brother stopped laughing, he said, "Not what you were expecting, huh? I get that a lot."

"Bu… buh… but…" Tori stuttered as she tried to think of words. _Cat's brother?! _

Cat's brother let go of his sister and stepped up to Tori. Tori had to look up, he was so tall. He must have been at least six foot three. Tori got lost in his golden brown eyes as he stretched out is hand.

Tori snapped out of it just in time to hear him say, "Name's Kevin Valentine. It's a pleasure Tori." Numbly, Tori reached out a hand and shook it, admiring his strength.

"Can I have my hand back now?" Kevin asked, as Tori realized she was still gripping his hand. Blushing, she dropped her hand like it caught on fire.

"Dude, time to bail," The guy who I thought was Cat's brother said, in his quiet voice.

"Tell mom I won't be home for dinner," Kevin told his sister before walking away. "Later!" he called out over his shoulder.

Tori just stood there with her jaw to the ground. She jumped in shock when Andre put his arm around her shoulder. "Not what you were expecting, huh?"

All Tori could do was shake her head as she watched the car disappear down the street, causing her to snap out of the fog she was in. She turned to her friends, and saw them all laughing at her. Tori blushed again as she stomped over towards the house.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

"What a surprise! Cat you didn't tell me your friends would be coming over." Tori looked over and saw a gorgeous young woman walk into the living room, where everyone was taking turns playing dance central on Cat's Xbox Kinect.

"Hi, mom!" Cat called out excitedly as she ran over to her mom and threw her arms around her waist before running back towards the game.

"It's been a while hasn't it? How's everyone doing?" Cat's mom asked as she walked further into the room.

Tori was sitting on the couch in between Beck and Robbie as they waited for their turn to dance. Tori was once again blown away by meeting Cat's family. Cat's mom looked like she was in her mid-thirties, wearing a three piece business skirt, and carrying a briefcase.

Cat's mom put down her briefcase before walking further into the living room and looking around at Cat's friends. Upon spotting the new girl, Cat's mom smiled as she walked over and stopped in front of Tori. "You must be Tori. It's nice to finally meet you. My daughter won't stop talking about you."

Tori blushed as she stood up. She stretched out her hand to shake her hand, but was shocked when Cat's mom hugged her instead. When she pulled back, she said, "Please, call me Toni."

"It's nice to meet you, mrs… I mean, Toni," Tori said as she admired Cat's mother.

"I would love to hear more about you, but I need to start dinner. Would you all like to join us?"

Everyone cried out yes, before Toni went into the kitchen to start dinner. Tori sent a quick text to her mom before looking over at Beck and exchanging a look with him.

"Cat's mom's a lawyer," Beck said.

Tori leaned in towards Beck so they could be heard over the loud music. "I had no idea! I feel like such an idiot," Tori said as she lowered her head in shame.

Beck put a hand on Tori's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We've all had the same reaction when we first met Cat and her family. We all got used to it. This was our hangout spot before we met you."

Tori looked up into Beck's eyes in surprise, before becoming sad again. "There's so much about everyone I've never known. It's like you guys never existed until the day I met you. How do you we not know about each other's "Before?" Do we not matter to each other to know our past?"

"Well then, let's change that. Why don't we get to know each other better? We can make a game of it or something?" Beck asked Tori.

Tori smiled. "That's a great idea."

All of a sudden, something smacked Tori in the head and she fell into Beck's shoulder. "Oof. What the?" Tori cried out as she straightened back up and rubbed her forehead where Beck's bony shoulder rammed into. Looking around she saw Jade smirking at her. "Your turn."

"Did you just hit me with a pillow?" Tori asked as she spotted said pillow on the ground by her feet. Jade just continued to smirk as she, Cat and Andre sat down on the couch. Beck helped Tori to her feet and the two of them plus Robbie stood up so they could have their turn on the game.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

Short I know, but I really want to get this story out there and see what you all think. I'll expand on this later, as well as work on some new chapters if you would like me to continue.


End file.
